pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Fay, Sheikah Umbra~
Hola! Esta es mi discusion! Hola soy Fay y esta es mi discusion,Archivo:Pok314.gif son todos bienvenidos, escepto los groseros, las Krishnas Saez Utreras y los Cherubis Archivo:Cherubi_NB.gif que todos me caen mal, espero que todos quieran ser mis amigos y que les gusten mis novelasArchivo:Mi_Eevee_feliz.gif Bye Tote2012XD 23:11 29 jun 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Lucario_pktmn_plushie.gif Oye fay josef o tote como te quieras llamar jejejeje este sabes como poner la foto o avatarWeavile x 20:54 4 jul 2012 (UTC) una de tus amigas no malpienses vania jiji Weavile x 16:51 1 jul 2012 (UTC) venganza por no pedir permiso para editar mi usuario mira tu cuestion de sobremi mua jajajajaja pobre de ti sino pedeis permiso o me metere en tu pokenovela xdddddWeavile x 20:54 4 jul 2012 (UTC) No nunca dejare de leer en the leyend of Zelda wiki mua jajajaja te dare unArchivo:Pokeball_sprite.png pichukeleleArchivo:Pichu_con_el_Ukelele.jpeg y unArchivo:Pokeball_sprite.png ScizorArchivo:Scizor_NB.gifWeavile x 16:38 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Oye "Fay" gracias por el pokemon pero venia por otra cosa cachate que nadie conoce a poketopia busque una imagen y no habia ninguna cachate que ignorantes a caso nadie tiene un wiitube que subir una fotoWeavile x 20:54 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Me puedes avisar si te conectasWeavile x (discusión) 18:54 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Anda Pues No, realmente no se que eso, me podrías explicar? :3 Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 02:12 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Oye Conectate ya no decen tantas leseras como antes ha menos que te conectes en la noche XDDD Y creo que tengo mas amigos no mal pienses atte Weavile x (discusión) 15:54 10 jul 2012 (UTC) YA Quiero ser un frillish pero no quiero evolucionar Weavile x (discusión) 00:36 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Oye Cual era la cancion de vocaloid que habias puesto el otro dia?Weavile x (discusión) 15:07 11 jul 2012 (UTC)Y DEJA DE DECIR COSAS RARAS Hehe Claro que podemos ser amigas xDDD y con respecto a lo de Zelda, sí, me encanta x3 http://i820.photobucket.com/albums/zz127/Kumieh/legaspplz.png ¡A por le ladgón! 13:21 16 jul 2012 (UTC)Celéstea Hola :3 Bueno, mucho gusto y espero que disfrutes esta wiki!!! Bueno, yo haré todo :3 Dime los colores que quieres :3 Tambien si quieres puedo modificar tu firma... Si quieres dime en mi discu :3 Para los colores mira aqui: Dime los colores, y yo me encargo de todo :3 Archivo:Teto_icon.gif☆Teto Kasane☆ Kasane territory!! Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 16:05 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Listo! :3 Ya puse los colores, espero que te guste :3 Si deseas algo más me puedes decir :3 Archivo:Teto_icon.gif☆Teto Kasane☆ Kasane territory!! Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 20:50 16 jul 2012 (UTC) No paro de pensar en todo esto ...... OnO O.O Zant, maldicion, midna, Zelda se sacrifico -me inporta un comino- , espada maestra, Todo eso no lo he parado de pensar O.O......... Seres de las sombras buaaa.......Skull kid......... no paro de pensar en Midna la maldicion de Zant, y.................... la.....espada...maestra.....Hoy me di cuenta de lo valiosa que es midna Fay T.T......Zelda se sacrifico estoy muy confusa........ Zant estuvo a punto de mostrar su terrible cara OnO...... Y ............por ultimo.......... Grahim es gay.........Weavile x (discusión) 22:46 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Llamame Pika :3 Llamame Pika si quieres, es mi apodo aqui XD Yo...Te llamo Fay, no? Si deseas que te edite algo más, como tu firma o te ayude a hacer algo en tu usuario... Me dices!!! X3 Archivo:Teto_icon.gif☆Teto Kasane☆ Kasane territory!! Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 13:51 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Listo :3 Ya termine todos los coloreados y firme :3 Espero que te guste :3 (En serio, si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedirmelo :3) Archivo:Teto_icon.gif☆Teto Kasane☆ Kasane territory!! Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 00:27 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola! :3 Pues si, tengo una cuenta en Youtube con el mismo nombre de usuario que tengo aqui en PE :3 por cierto mucho gusto n.n estoy regalando dibujos si quieres uno solo pidelo :D El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 02:04 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Túh (?) Hola, con gusto la haré, pero por ahora no tengo tiempo y aún tengo que hacer otras fichas. En cuanto comience a hacer las fichas nuevamente te entregaré la tuya. Si deseas también puedes inscribirte aquí: 02:27 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Oli Ah si yo lo conozco, su nombre de user es "Pokefan 2621" y es un Creepypastero pero no soy yo xD y respecto a los dibujos tu solo pideme un poke y yo lo dibujare con gusto ;3 por cierto te gustaria ser amigas? si dices que si a mi ponme a alguno de estos 3 : Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif Archivo:Jolteon_NB.gif Archivo:Mawile_NB.gif El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 02:30 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Nooooooooooo Josefa Fay no quiero que Sugar evolucione Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Firma Weavile x (discusión) 00:56 21 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: Pues, depende del tipo de borde que quieras. Pero básicamente, para poner el borde y el fondo de color, necesitás copiar y pegar un código. El código lo podés copiar de cualquier otra página que tenga el borde, y luego lo pegás al principio de la página de tu novela (siempre editando en modo fuente). Al principio te podés entreverar un poco, pero no es tan difícil. Podés cambiar la fuente de la letra, el color del borde, del fondo, el ancho del borde y hasta ponerle sombra. Si entendés inglés te podés guiar fácil viendo el código. Pero igual, si tenés algún problema o alguna otra duda, decime y te explico. Suerte (: Madness is in the air... ϟ •Run through the corridor with me• 04:54 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Tote!!! Hola Tote, claro que quiero ser tu amigo, bueno si tú quieres, Mientras más mejor :) ¿Qué poké quieres que te ponga? Saludos y cuidate mucho. Atte y con cariño: Brandon el Grovyle (O simplemente Brandon, como quieras llamarme ;D) PD: Yo creo que el Lunes empiezo a poner mis amigos. Jejeje, cuidate. Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 06:17 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo! Oye, tote me alegro de que hayas echo muchos amigos aquí en PE, solo tengo un pequeño inconveniente, ya tengo a marco como un lucario, y me gustaría que ningún poke se repitiera, así que, ¿cual te podría poner?. Anda! se me olvidaba, podrias cambiar ese Masquerain por un Riolu? Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 18:06 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola :3 Gracias Fay porque te haya gustado mi perfil, estoy pensando en editarlo cuando tenga tiempo y cuando tenga el internet mas rápido. Sii,acepto ser tu amiga :3 Saludos (perdona por las faltas de ortografía) Zorua21 Ah Pues qué raro. A mí nunca me pasó eso. A ver, te lo explico más o menos parte por parte... Este es el código para el fondo y borde de mi discusión, por ejemplo. Vas a modo fuente en la página que estés editando y copiás y pegás todo lo de arriba, no? Donde dice "border:15 px", el número es el ancho del borde. Si ponés un número más grande, el borde es más ancho y así. "solid Black" es para el color del borde. HotPink es el color del fondo. A mí no me pasa nada si trato de cambiar los colores. Tal vez lo pusiste con números? Después, Century Gothic es el tipo de letra. 0.3 y esos números son por si querés ponerle una sombra alrededor del borde, y Black es el color de la sombra. Si no querés sombra, borrás todo lo que sigue de Century Gothic menos el "> (o sea, borrás ; -moz-box-shadow: 0.3em 0.3em 3em Black). Es más o menos eso, pero no sé si es lo que querías que te explicara, así que si no era eso o si todavía no entendiste, decime y te explico de nuevo. Madness is in the air... ϟ •Run through the corridor with me• 22:34 23 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Disculpá que no contesté antes, pero andaba ocupada. Hi No hago nada en especial por O-O Oye si tu no me invitas a tu casa emmmm yo te invito a la mia. ok? Weavile x (discusión) 23:54 24 jul 2012 (UTC) ''n.n Wiiiii'' Aprendi a poner colores en las paginas si nesecitais ayuda me la pides ok? Weavile x (discusión) 02:52 25 jul 2012 (UTC) ''Oye ''Como uno cambia la firma? Me ayudas? Archivo:(babyface).png PD:Por cierto adopte un Kyurem, Si me lo dan te lo dare ,Ademas no me gusta mucho y prefiero que tu lo cries Lee mi pokenovela Archivo:OE3.png Puse a la Twilit Bloat Archivo:Sadic_face.png Atte Weavile x (discusión) 19:54 25 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Archivo:OE3.png Fay Sobre lo del otro dia de lo que me contaste de que tu hermano se fue y bla bla bla no entendi Bueno Tu debes decirme Weavy en tendido Ademas yo te digo Fay Archivo:Oe3_hittler.png ★Weavy Te trolleara★~ ' 13:09 27 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Sabes que?... me importa un comino si no me dan el Kyurem tenArchivo:Master_Ball.png Ahi tienes a Kyurem Archivo:Kyurem_NB.gif Cuidalo...Por cierto Kyurem es muy Porfiado y tal vez no te haga caso y se sale de su Masterball para destruir tu casa se lo en señe yo Archivo:Trollface.png PD2: Me das un Reshiram Archivo:(babyface).png? Por nada Si necesitás algo más, avisame. 'Madness is in the air... ϟ •Run through the corridor with me• 00:06 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Sobre tu ingreso en el PEríodico Lo siento, pero no puedes hacerte redactora directamente. Hay que pasar la prueba. Te paso un link. Discusión: El PEriódico Esperamos que te apuntes y nos ayudes a crear una nueva vía de comunicación. Atentamente La directora Hola. Asunto importante Hola, he visto que le has dejado un mensaje a la usuaria Zorua21 argumentando que le regalas pokémon por ser nueva. Bueno mira, el caso es este, es que eso no está permitido, los únicos con la capacidad para entregar pokémon en la wikia son los encargados de la guardería, entiendo que no lo sabías y está bien, pero es siempre bueno avisar antes que cometas otro error parecido. Muy bonito el gesto de tu parte, pero como ya he dicho: no está permitido si no eres parte de la guardería. Espero que sepas entender y no guardes rencor ni nada. Lo que sí podrías hacer es darle a conocer la guardería central de la wikia. Saludos. --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 23:31 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Sí, eso si puedes según tengo entendido, gracias por no guardar rencores ni nada, suerte con tu integración a la wikia, si tienes alguna otra pregunta no dudes en preguntarme a mí o a otros administradores que estamos para ayudar. Saludos. --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 21:10 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Tus Pokémon Archivo:Ursaring_NB.png Archivo:Granbull_NB.png ¡Espero vuelvas nuevamente por la Guardería! Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 00:29 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Bienvenida Gracias por la bienvenida :)Dios DraGón (¿Hablamos?) 09:38 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido.~ Hola Fay Archivo:Meow.gif ---- Tus Nuevos Pokémon: 'Archivo:Clefairy_NB.gif link=Tu nuevo Oddish evolucionara cuando realices 63 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar con el objeto Piedra hoja o el objeto Piedra solar. Archivo:Braviary_NB2.gif link=Tu huevo de Minun eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones más. ''Pd: Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tu Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos. Cuídalos mucho a todos y muchas gracias por adoptar. x3 Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 15:40 6 ago 2012 (UTC) ten tu asdassaasasd tu munchlax+ muArchivo:Munchlax_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 02:58 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Fay :3 Fay, te puedo decir fay ¿verdad? xD. Bueno el punto es que te queria decir que me gusta mucho tu novela :3. Y... que si querias ser mi amiga, se que no nos conocemos casi, y que apenas te he visto una ves pero, quieres ser mi amiga? :3 (repito lo de arriba ewe) Con cariñitos y besitos (???) Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 01:58 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Holis Holis Fay, Muchas gracias por los pokemon están muy lindos X3! Más me encanto la Zorua Shiny aahhh!!! X3 Gracias Fay ^^ y también se que estas pensando por que te conteste tarde..lo siento mi Internet esta lento y me cuesta conectarme al chat Lo odio! o3o Saludos!!! Archivo:Mightyena mini.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Zorua21|'''Te firmo porque me caes bien y por que eres super!!]]00:52 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Aloha! Archivo:Dummy.png Holaaaaa oye acá tienes a la a la pokemona ewe a la, chica emo esa :3 Archivo:Para_tote_ewe_no_tocar.png, es que no me dijiste el nombre y.....bueno oye recuerda el trabajo de ciencias invitame a tu casa Archivo:Mirada_fija.png entendido? Archivo:Weavile_mini.gif~Cuando yo coma..... Tienes derecho a comer(?~Archivo:Absol_mini.gif Sobre tu casa.... Archivo:Mirada_fija.pngJosefa ya les dijiste a tus padres de la invitación ¿no?...Oye trate de llamarte pero tu telefono no funciona a cada rato dice:-Pone voz de oficinista- "Este telefono se encuentra fuera de servicio, por favor intentalo de nuevo" así que eso no más atte Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gif~¿Kneazle?... Archivo:Darkrai_mini.gif¿No lo sabes?~Archivo:Zekrom_icon.gif No pero... Llama a las chicas del curso que yo no puedo y no tengo la lista del curso ewe... Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif♪Vania Archivo:Tepig_icon.gif'♪ 'Archivo:Oshawott_icon.gif El Cataclismo de la Región Arca Ola Fay, te quería ayudar con la novela de la Región Arca (ortograficamente), no te preocupes, si aceptas mi proposición no cambiaré las palabras en latino, simplemente pondria acentos, algunas letras mal como una B por una V etc.Dios DraGón (¿Hablamos?) 21:51 23 ago 2012 (UTC)